Serenity
by Mew-is-back
Summary: Sai loves Naruto, but Naruto is still in love with Sasuke. But...Sai really loves Naruto. He loves the blonde enough to leave...and never come back. Will Naruto turn his back on Sai?


**Serenity**

**A Fan fiction by Mew-is-back.**

**I am not the owner of ANY of these characters! That belongs to Masashi-sensei!**

_**Sai's thoughts**_

**Regular text**

**'Dialogue'**

Sai looked down at the blonde laying beside him. _If only I could wake up like this everyday, not just during missions._ He smiled a true smile, the ones only Naruto could induce. He reached down and brushed a few stray locks of sunshine-yellow hair from his teammate's forehead. Naruto rolled closer to Sai, searching for a heat source. Sai lay back down, allowing the Uzumaki to curl against his chest.Sai's heart soared. _Is this how love feels? It makes me happy to have him with me like this. Does this mean I love h-_

_"_Sasuke..." The name passed Naruto's lips, and Sai's soaring heart did a nose dive. Something inside of Sai snapped. He clutched Naruto.

"No. This is Sai! Not Sasuke. _I _am the one holding, Naruto. Me. He left you, Naruto. He left you here to feel alone, desolate, and he didn't care. He doesn't care about you, Naruto. I do. You're teaching me to love again, Naruto. Teaching me to _feel_ again. I...I love you Naruto. Me! Not Sasuke! Me! Sai!" Sai whispered to the blonde. Said boy stirred a bit, cuddling even closer to the raven-haired boy.

"Mmm...Sa...Sai...l-love you t-too..." He mumbled.

Sai sat up sharply, but wished he hadn't, because Naruto sat up, too.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-You love me!" Sai gasped. Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"Ew! No I don't" He spat.

Sai looked confused.

"You just said you did, in your sleep. You said you loved me. It's okay, Naruto. I love you, too." Sai smiled sincerely, his eyes closed. Naruto reeled back, and smacked him. Two coal-colored eyes opened, blank of feeling.

"Did I not say it right?"

"NO! YOU...YOU ASSHOLE! I COULD NEVER LOVE YOU! YOU CREEP! I LOVE SASUKE! _I LOVE SASUKE_!"

"He left you Naruto. He doesn't care about you. I do. I would never think of leaving you, Naruto. I love y-"

"I HATE YOU! TEME! YOU'LL NEVER REPLACE HIM! NOT IN KONOHA, AND NEVER IN MY HEART! YOU'LL NEVER FILL THE HOLE HE LEFT." Naruto's voice cracked, and he began to cry. Sai wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling the boy against his chest.

"Shhh...Naruto..."

"What's wr-wrong with m-me? Wh-what did I-I do to make him l-leave?" Naruto sobbed. Sai began to rub the Kyuubi vessel's back.

"You didn't do anything, Naruto. He left because he was selfish. He only cares about himself. He didn't realize he had you. He didn't realize he had such a beautiful person that loved him."

"I-I wish he n-never left!"

Sai smiled one of those smiles that only Naruto can cause. _Probably for the last time._

"I know. I do, too, Naruto. I wish Sasuke never left, too. Than, you'd be happy. Then, I never would have come here. I never would have met you, if he had stayed. I never would have fallen in love with you, if he had stayed. I never would have...had my heart broken, if he had stayed. I'm sorry, Naruto. I guess I want everything Sasuke left behind. He didn't realize what he had. You. Team Seven. I'll leave if you want, Naruto. I'll go, so you won't have too look at me. But just know this, Naruto. It will kill me. Do you want to know why, Naruto?"

"Wh-Why?" Naruto had been listening intently to every word Sai had said, his big, blue eyes wide.

"I love you so much, that leaving you would kill me. That's one way I'm different from Sasuke. I love you. I know Sasuke has a place in your heart, Naruto. And I don't want to try and fill it. I want a place of my own in your heart, Naruto. But you already confirmed that you could never love me."

"Sai...you...y-you..." He trailed off, leaning closer to Sai. He pressed his lips against the older boy's.

Sai's eyes went wide with shock. He melted into the kiss, wrapping one arm around Naruto's waist, and cupping the back of the blonde's head with is other hand. He deepened the kiss. He felt Naruto wrap his thin arms around his waist. He heard the boy moan. He couldn't believe this was happening. _ His lips are so soft…his body is so delicate…_

Naruto broke away from Sai to take a breath. He smiled at the raven.

"Sai…you really do love me, don't you?" He asked. Sai began to stroke the back of Naruto's head.

"Yes. I do, Naruto. I love you."

Naruto kissed him again.

"Teach me to love again, Sai. Heal me."

Sai smiled. _I guess it wasn't the last time. I have a feeling there will never be a last time…_


End file.
